The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a gravel pack completion with fiber optic monitoring.
It would be very desirable to be able to use a fiber optic line to monitor production from a well, for example, to monitor water encroachment, identify production sources, evaluate stimulation treatments, gravel packing effectiveness and completion practices, etc. It is known to use fiber optic lines to transmit indications from downhole sensors, to communicate in the downhole environment and to use a fiber optic line as a sensor.
However, fiber optic lines may be damaged in operations such as gravel packing, expanding tubulars downhole, etc. For this reason, it would be beneficial to be able to install a fiber optic line in a completion, for example, after a completion assembly has been installed in a well and gravel packing operations are completed, or after an assembly has been expanded, etc.
Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to complete a well in sections or intervals, for example, where a horizontal well is gravel packed in sections, or where zones intersected by a vertical well are separately gravel packed. In these cases, it would be beneficial to be able to conveniently install a fiber optic line in each of the gravel packed sections.